Under Contract
by Wolf's Soul
Summary: Syaoran Li was a rich bachelor who had everything he wanted, but for some things of life, he lost all his money, what if his best friend wants him, to seduce his wife, for a million dollars? SS!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I'm newbie around this entire thing, but I will try my best! Just relax and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: _Damn, damn, damn_ **I don't own CCS, okay?

**Summary: **_Syaoran Li was a rich bachelor who had everything he wanted, but for some things of life, he lost all his money, what if his best friend wants him, to seduce his wife, for a million dollars? And what about if he falls in love with her? SS! _

**Title: **"Under contract"

**Chapter 1: **"Proposal"

**By Wolf's Soul**

I was short of money. Like always. Then, like it was a gift from the heaven an old pal of high came to sight. He said something about an offer and if wanted money, I'd had to meet him in some fancy place. Damn, it seems like ages since I've been in this sort of restaurant.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

My old childhood best friend. He was a married man right now, he invited me to his wedding but I couldn't go to some business shit, years ago, when I still had all my money and company.

The meeting will be in ten minutes more. Gee, I don't know why I'm so… anxious? Or is the feeling to get some cash in my wallet that is getting me so nervous?

At least I have my baby. My gorgeous Mercedes. My Mercedes Benz.

That was the only thing that the bank couldn't take away from me.

Fine. Yep, I'm here.

I saw him sit in a table alone, with a semblance of sadness in some kind of weird and strange way. He hadn't change. Nope, he's still the jerk I used to know.

"Hello Eriol"

"Hey Syaoran, please sit"

"So? How the things in your life are goin' man?" I asked taking a bit of a glass of scotch, his favorite drink. He smirked at me, damn, that was a bad sign.

"Not as good as your life Syao-kun" Then, he knew it. He knew of my lost in the business world.

"Then, you're screwed" He laughed a bit, taking me away from his scotch.

"So? What it is?" My question was directly to point; I don't like to play around, especially not with him.

"My wife, Sakura" Three magical words. At least to me. I knew it all along, it's written all over his face.

"Yeah?" Where the hell he wanted to go with that?

"I want her to cheat on me" He sounded so casual, but I think what he's talking about.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"a little favor Syao-kun, a little favor" He grinned at my astonished face. Oh hell no! He doesn't want _me_ to do _that_. I sighed; damn I will be in deep shit.

"No way in hell, Eriol! Besides, why do you want to do that?" Money. It's for sure.

"In our marriage contract, we accorded that if one of us has an affair, it would be the one who had to give up all the possessions acquired in these two years, we will get divorced soon, and the loyal one will keep all the stuff like cars and houses…" He explained me in an evil tone of his voice.

"So you want to keep the mansion and the cars right?"

"Yep, all to myself, and I'm bloody tired of being married… its death man" He drank in slow movements his tasty scotch, while I tried to tie up this entire thing in my mind.

"May I ask you how much money you will give me if I do _this?_" Damn. I was given in, but I was desperate.

"How about a million?" A million dollar to his freedom. A million dollars to pay my bills. A unique opportunity.

"I agree… you have a picture of hers?" Damn, my conscience it's going to kill me, but that doesn't matter. All to have money.

"Yep, she's pretty don't worry" He took out his wallet and a picture of hers came to sight. Auburn hair, beautiful emerald eyes and a stunning body.

"Are you out of your mind? She's gorgeous!" With a smirk in his face he called a waiter; I kept looking to the picture… she's a dream. She looks nice and kind. Surely, my friend was out of his mind. Out of the world.

"What to do you want to drink Syaoran?"

"I want the sweetest wine that you have please"

"For me, a vodka please" the waiter nodded and went for our drinks. It was pretty late right now. Almost midnight.

"Let me guess, you want _me _to seduce her right?" He nodded and smiled devilish.

"My personal photographer it's going to take a few picture of yours, nothing that matters, only some prove to the judge, if you don't mind be taped"

"Whatever" This was not good. Something was out of reach, out of our minds.

"Just like old times Syaoran, catch her as soon as possible" A question flutter out of my mouth.

"You won't be jealous? After all is your woman…"

"Nothing out of my reach, Syaoran… I don't love her anymore" I knew Eriol like the back of my hand. Other woman was in the middle.

"Who is her, Eriol?" Our drinks came and I started to interrogate him.

"She's my secretary, Tomoyo" He said in a breath, but to my surprise he continued talking about her… -"Sakura's best friend"

Oh, fuck. Holy crap! He had fallen in love with the best friend of her wife!

"So, so… You're in deep, deep shit,"

"Not as deep as you," I frowned a bit; my money problems didn't have any relation with his "loving" ones.

"Fuck it, Eriol… You are in deepest shit than I do," He laughed at my comment, and put an envelope on the table.

"You have to start right now, Syaoran, here's your check,"

"I need to know a few things about her,"

"Yeah, of course, what do you want to know?" This was going to be easy. Easy for me.

"Her birthday, things like that," Eriol passed a hand by his hair with a monotonous style. He sighed before continue…

"April 1st, her favorite color is white and pink, like the cherry blossoms, her flavor is cherry or chocolate, it's kind of ease to know her…"

"And what does she work?"

"She's a model; I don't know if you'd seen her in that new porn style magazine…She's in the cover of every edition, almost naked… We can say that's another part I don't like about her" I smirked, so the little cat wasn't so little after all. And the interest on her kept growing more and more.

"And how good is in bed?" He smirked as I did.

"I have to admit, she's goddamn good and hot" Damn, another point to her.

"I hope that Tomoyo is better than her because if she doesn't, you will regret for this decision"

"Actually, Sakura is better than Tomoyo in many ways but I don't know bro, she caught me," Yeah, it was too late for his marriage. He had fallen in love.

Maybe, just maybe, I might be doing charity to the world… saving this beauty from a horrible matrimony.

"And you want me to have sex with her?" That was the best part of all. Except for the money.

"Do whatever you want my friend," I already finished my wine, it was delicious… I just love the taste of it.

"Had you talked about me with her?"

"Nope, I didn't tell her a thing about my childhood or my teenage years"

"Good, so I won't change my name, you know my cell phone number, call me to know where she goes," He smiled one last time.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make business with you, Syaoran. Oh! And one last thing… don't fall in love with her, if you do it, I'll kill you"

It was not a possible option. I never had fallen in love with somebody, why I would do that now?

"Bye, and call me"

My car was parked in front of the restaurant, and I drove off.

Deal was deal, no more regrets. This will be so easy; I didn't know that I could do something like this to win some money.

The girl was nice and hot, and all I have to do is seduce her, a few photos and… tat a! Done!

_Sakura… Prepare yourself; you will fall for me… _

Too bad that with heart things,we must notplay with…

* * *

How was it? I hope you liked it! It will have lemon and sorry for cursing, but no sorry. I really enjoyed writing this.

If you want to know the next chapter, review!

Wolf's Soul

_Inside of him, the light came out… _

_And his soul shattered…_


	2. Amber

Hello there people! Thank you all for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: There is mild cursing and lime or lemon, if you are sensible or something, please GO SOMEWHERE else.

Disclaimer: Everything here is mine, except for the characters that are Clamp's property.

"Under Contract"

"Amber"

By Wolf's soul

WWW

'_This sucks' _She told herself mentally after taking out of the baker the "pie" that was making (or tryingto) a few minutes ago. She was wearing an apron, and even after several tries into the culinary world, she realized that all her effort was nothing more than shit.

When she was going to put into the trash can her 'master piece', which was destined for dinner that night, she heard some noises in the principal door. Her husband.

Running to the entrance of the mansion, she saw Eriol, coming through the majestic door. She gave the service, this week, free; convincing Eriol that she could make it all by herself.

Receiving her husband with an enormous and a little 'freak out' smile, she hugged him. She was wearing a white tank top and a very short skirt.

The man stared at her with a mischievous and a creepy face.

-"Eriol-kun! You're here! I was waiting for you with our dinner but… but…" Her eyes became watery at the simple mention of it. Eriol laughed at her expression, and hanging out his jacket in the closer sofa he spoke.

-"Let me guess… the whole kitchen burned, am I correct?"

-"No, but the dinner does!" She said with a puppy face. (N.a: Oh gosh, this is so freaking fluffy, sorry, but I want to ruin every bit of their perfect life, -evil laugh-)

-"Really? Why that doesn't surprise me even a bit?" And with that, he carried her to the sofa, and an excitement moan came out from Sakura's lips. The kiss was very intense and passionate; when their tongues started to play with each other they pulled apart.

-"I've missed you," Said huskily, Sakura. –"How are things going on business?" She asked, once again, caressing his hair.

-"Everything's good. I made an arrangement today, and if all goes okay, I'll be richer than now" He said grinning. That was his plan, with the divorce; he will get a few millions bucks and…

-"Honey? That's good! Guess what! Pierre called me and said that I'll be in the magazine's cover again! Isn't that cool? This is my fourth time in the cover!" She said with innocence and happiness that Eriol couldn't stand. She was so freakin' dense! He sighed tired from this. True was that Sakura was beautiful and smart, even rebel, but she was so dense in heart's topics. Specially the hidden ones like the secret love that Pierre had to her, and she didn't even notice it.

-"Considering the fact that there are only _three _published magazines…" He couldn't retrain that anymore. Being sarcastic was something that described him perfectly. Sakura frowned, and her smile disappeared.

-"Wait a sec, Eriol… Are you jealous from Pierre _again?_ How many times do I have to tell you that our relationship is strictly professional and _nothing more?_" She said starting to get mad at the comment of his.

-"I know that he doesn't mean anything to you, Sak, but I know that he feels some freakin' and disgusting feeling for you! And the fact that HE is your personal photographer doesn't help much!" He said obviously revealing his distaste to Sakura's profession.

She sighed again, it was clear that Eriol hated her job, and anybody who wasn't blind could see it, especially for Pierre. A nice young man, silver eyes and black hair, good shape, with 23 years old, and French. He was the magazine's owner, professional photographer, AND he never minded about any other model… just her.

-"Tell me something Eriol, what's wrong about being a model?"

-"Nothing. I wouldn't care if you were a _normal _model, but you know well that the dresses are missing in this magazine, or I'm wrong?"

-"You knew well that this is my job, and I'm not going to quit, and never will. You're my husband and not my owner. You have no power over me…" She said trying to calm down herself –"So I'll be grateful with you if we quit this topic"

-"No, Sakura! I just don't get it! I know I'm not your master, but I want you to listen me, why don't you quit all this? I can't bear with that other men will gaze at you naked… with your picture under their beds…"

Sakura simply ignored his words, and got up completely mad with him. Will all discussions end up just like this? Running away from all of this, she'll hide in her bathroom, and never come up. Eriol smirked triumphantly. He had already done the part of the contract with Syaoran. All he had to do was appear from nowhere being Sakura's reason to live for…

After a few minutes, he saw her descending the stairs, in a race to walk out from their house.

-"Where do you think you're going?"

-"To some place where I can't hear your shit, mother fuckin'" And with that, she walked out from the hall. Eriol smirked again and remembered her favorite place… the park… that's where she would be.

Dialing a number on his cell phone, he waited until he heard an answer.

-"Hello? Syaoran? Go to the park, she'll be there, hurry" And with that he ended his call.

Another smirk into his perfect face…

WWW

The fight hasn't been as harsh as other past ones, as she expected, but it was still painful. Those were the moments she wished she never married Eriol Hiiragizawa. Lord, how much she hated him! She hated him… with all her heart. He didn't accept her for whom she was, but for her pretty face…

Were did all the love ran away?

Good joke.

Never was any love between them… just a stupid lust, which was active even in this time…

-"Hello, are you alone, beautiful?" She watched the man stood near her. His face was angelical, with piercing amber eyes… and her daydream ended when he came closer to her, and his smile flew across her mind…

-"I guess that's a yes" He said coming even closer. She didn't say a thing, but the sadness was still there, and he knew it.

-"Who are you?" She asked if the magical portrait in front of her was about to disappear. He laughed a bit at her facial expression, surely, Eriol was crazy- she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen…

-"I'm Syaoran Li… And your name, miss, will be?"

-"Sakura" She mumbled.

-"Why are you here? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be without a companion… Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" He asked, with a glimpse of evilness in his eyes.

-"No. I'm not"

-"Ah… then I'm safe!" He said trying to get into a stupid joke… Fuck, this wasn't working…

She didn't smile, she didn't do anything! The seriousness was still all over her face, and he wasn't smirking anymore. This was getting a little… stinky.

-"Hey… Are you alright?" He asked a bit more concerned, as she decided between tell this stranger all of her problems or not. Wrong thought.

'Why do you fucking care?' She was about to ask, when he interrupted.

-"You know… telling your problems to people you don't know… it's safer than to people you do know…" Syaoran said softly. He didn't know why he was acting like… this.

-"I don't want to" She said as smoothly as she could, the guy was starting to freak out her. Saying this and sighing, she turned around like this never happened.

-"Well… If you want to be _alone _then… I guess this is bye" He walked away a few steps, and then, he felt a little grasp over his shirt. Sakura looked at her hand, stupidly for a few seconds, and then realized what she had done. She didn't want to be alone.

-"If I tell you my stupid problems… you're going to stay with me… promise?" Asking like a lost girl, he grinned a bit, and then he tried to explain himself. This was way too easy…

-"Yeah, only if you want me to…" When she nodded, he sat down near her and was preparing to listen her stupid love tale…

-"Do I know you? You seem familiar…" He didn't take a false step, but still felt a little nervous. Smiling smoothly, he watched her embrace herself and felt the suddenly urgency to kiss her. Why? He didn't know, but still wanted to discover the reason.

-"No, I'm sorry, I don't think I've seen you before" Was his answer.

-"Oh, okay…" She closed her ayes slowly and started to tell her history. –"Well, everything, let's say like this, my Hus-No, that wasn't good…-"My boyfriend, yes, my boyfriend is kind of…jealous, you know…"

-"You said you had no boyfriend" She was caught up a bit, but then a smirk came across her face.

-"I said I wasn't waiting for my boyfriend" Syaoran laughed at her answer, so, she had brains, huh?

-"Well, continue" He said trying to not pull apart from the topic.

-"He is jealous from a guy that's my photographer… I'm a model by the way" She said casually. Syaoran stared at her eyes, for a few seconds, and then, he returned to reality.

-"Oh, I had to guess, such a beauty, aren't you?"

-"Well, uh-um thanks," she said feeling a bit uncomfortable. –"Enough of me Li-san, if you want to tell me more about you…" She said smiling a bit.

-"There's nothing much, I'm a simple guy… you know going here and there…I like to travel a lot… actually, the next week I'm going into a tour to Japan…" He said with double meaning, maybe, with some luck she would want…

-"Oh… can take with you other people?" She said innocently.

-"Yes of course, maybe there's room for another person; what, you would like to come with me?" Her eyes were shattered into the dark space of thinking, and then she answered almost too fast before regretting…

-"Yes, I would like to come with you…"

WWW

That's it people! What do you think little Sakura's gonna do? Will she regret it before the trip? Eriol will regret his actions? Don't think so, but there's some hopes.

Will Syaoran fulfill the contract? Remember, part of the contract is NOT TO FALL IN LOVE!

Thanks everyone who reviewed, LUV YA! And of course, I'm sorry for the looong wait and the short chappie, but it would have lost its magic, don't ya think? Promise I won't be so late, but you have to review!

See you the next time,

Wolf.


End file.
